Better Together
by TheNocturne
Summary: Things aren't the best when they're fighting, and Wally receives a revelation through song. One-shot, Kuki/Wally


**Eh. I don't know what this is, either. Just random fluff that I wanted to share with you all.**

**The inspiration came from the song, of course. I love that song, it's "Better Together" by Jack Johnson and it's soooo sooothinggggg. It makes me happy just listening to it, AND it's sweet.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this piece, and the latest chapter of "When I Close My Eyes" that I posted yesterday. Things're getting tense now, aren't they?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews – you all are so lovely and you blow my mind with every sweet review that I get. Thank you, a million times over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or the song "Better Together." There's no way I could make my voice sound as sexy as Jack Johnson's.**

**Have a great week!**

**Love, Sadie**

--

It was times like this that made Wally want to throw something.

It would be satisfying, right? To pick up that green and blue glass vase that was so cherished, and then to hurl it at the wall and watch the tiny fragments sprinkle down onto the ground like cutting rain. True, he would be scorned for it later, but at the moment, it seemed like such a good idea.

The cause of his unfortunate cloudy mood was usually the reason for his smile, so the situation felt a little odd. Although he shouldn't have been surprised – they were opposites in every way, after all – he still didn't like the feeling that things weren't going as they should have been. Like two gears, inside of turning together, grinding against each other with thick force.

Even underneath the mask of fury that had twisted her face into something strange, she was still Kuki. The same violet eyes were there, shooting bullets at him with their accusing gaze. The same raven hair, tumbling around her head. It was only because it was her – this essence of Kuki, this very _aura_ that she carried around her – that he was able to keep from strangling her.

A deep breath. He tried to calm the rage that was also being born inside of him. She was ridiculous, thinking that she could demand this of him. And although it was easy to love the sometimes oblivious side of her, at times like this, it only made him want to smash something.

"I told ya, I'm not goin'. I'm sorry, but I'm not goin' to some stupid restaurant that's themed with those stupid Rainbow _things_." It was all she had been talking about for weeks – about how colorful and bright and _happy_ it would be, and about how she was going to go. He had not been aware that she had meant that she was going to demand his presence, too.

"You're so cruel!" Her voice was a whip that struck at his pride. It was so stupid of her to say that to him over those ridiculous toys, to accuse him of cruelty just because he didn't want to _murder_ his manly essence by showing up in that pit of all things happy and singing.

He said nothing in response, just shaking his head once more at her. Her answering exit was emphasized by impertinent little stomps, ones that were laughable in their attempt to sound tough. She stormed her way up to their room and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving the echo afterward to laugh at him over the silliness of the predicament.

He tried to soothe his own nerves by turning on the television and flipping to his favorite channel. But somehow, sadly, watching two guys try to shove each other to the floor did nothing to calm him. Nor did the hype of two football teams going at it, nor did a comedy show where the weak jokes left much to be desired. Pathetic.

Finally, in frustration, he threw the remote to the floor and let out an irritated huff of air. He was left with two possibilities. Well, three, if he counted running away and never coming back. But the logical choices were either to wait out her anger until she was back to her bouncy self, or to try to talk to her once more. Feeling valiant, like a man going into a lion's den with nothing but his fists, he went upstairs and paused by the door to get a bearing on what he was going to say.

And that was when he heard her.

Inside the room, on the other side of the closed door, were the peaceful tunes of a song that he only recognized because she had a liking for it. It was a soothing song, and she was singing it with all the fervor of a girl who has a sentimental connection with the words.

"-shoebox of photographs, with sepia-toned lovin'. Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions of my heart, like: why we're here, where do we go, and how come it's so hard?" Her voice cracked on the last word and Wally winced slightly. He didn't mean for life to be hard for her, for either of them.

But she continued, trying to go back to being her cheerful self beneath the words. "It's not always easy, and sometimes life can be deceiving, but I'll tell you one thing: it's always better when we're together."

Ah, now he knew what song it was. It was one of her favorites, one that was slightly too sappy for him, but that she adored because of the feelings behind it. "Mmmm, it's always better when we're together. Yeah, we'll look at the stars, and we're together. Well, it's always better when we're together. Yeah, it's always better when we're together."

If he didn't know better, he would have accused her of trying to send him on a lovely trip down guilt-lane, except that there was no way that she could have known that he was outside the door. Now she was singing louder, higher-pitched, as though she was dancing around the room. Which, after he thought about it, she probably was.

"And all of these moments might find their way into my dreams tonight, but I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings, and brings new things. For tomorrow night, you see, that they'll be gone, too, too many things I have to do." Her voice was considerably calmer than it had been when she had started, and then he realized that he was, too.

Then she got to the chorus again, and sang out the words with a happiness that he could feel through the door. "Ye-eah, it's always better when we're together!"

He slid open the door quietly and peeked inside, watching her twirl around the room with her arms raised and her eyes closed. Her lips were in a satisfied smile, and he held back a laugh of amusement as she almost toppled into the bookshelf before righting herself and starting her silly little dance again.

Silent as a spy, he crept into the room, and waited until her back was turned. And then he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her to a startled halt as a tiny eep left her lungs. He waited for her to recognize him, and then he pressed his lips against her neck.

She flinched in surprise and he ignored it, making his way down the line of her jaw and then to her lips. Inside his arms, she spun around, and he was reminded of the way that their bodies seemed to meld together into a single puzzle piece. He nipped at her lower lip, nibbling at it, laughing silently at the small sound of pleasure that squeaked from her throat.

Her hands snaked up to his chest, and he could tell that he had distracted her – completely, utterly, and totally. Triumphantly, he began to stroke up her back, until she let out a small purr and nuzzled against his cheek. A chuckle escaped his throat and he brushed noses with her. "I love you."

Her mouth pulled up into a grin, and was complimented by a rush of red across her cheeks that he would never get tired of. "I love you, too." Even her slender arms were endearing, sliding up to encircle themselves around his neck while she rested her forehead on his. "What's brought this on?"

"Because," Wally responded, with an air of innocence that no actor could ever hope to attain, "things're always better when we're together."

--

**p.s. Did Wally go to the restaurant? Or did he successfully cause Kuki to forget about it?  
YOU DECIDE. ;D**


End file.
